winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 402
|pe = The Fairy Hunters |ne = The Last Fairy on Earth}}The Tree of Life is the second episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis When the Winx learn about the dangers of the Wizards of the Black Circle, they set out to protect the last fairy on Earth. To find out where the fairy is, they go to Pixie Village. Plot At Alfea, Palladium sets up a hologram, detailing the Fairy Hunters' history and how they captured the Earth Fairies and took their powers. Faragonda relays the story to the Winx. She summarizes that the Earth Fairies lost to the Wizards due to a spell the latter created which provided immunity against fairy magic. With this spell, they stripped the fairies of their wings and sapped their magic from them. Even the Major Fairies, Guardians of the Forces of Nature, failed to defeat them. As such, the essence of magic disappeared and humans forgot about fairies. Not willing to let a planet and its life forms fall into the hands of Evil, the Winx decide to find the Last Earth Fairy. And hopefully, before the Wizards do. Faragonda then tells them that there are people waiting to see them outside - the Specialists! The girls greet their boyfriends and Sky surprises Bloom by being there. But their time together is cut short as Faragonda reminds them that their mission needs to get started. After they leave and out of earshot, Faragonda asks the Specialists to tag along and keep an eye on the Winx without them knowing. The Winx are nervous about their mission and through Tecna's research come across the Tree of Life. Flora explains that this tree symbolizes all magical life and could be the key to locating the Last Earth Fairy. She tells her friends that the Pixies guard this tree. The Winx fly to Pixie Village and find it deserted. They miniaturize to go into one of the houses and find Piff asleep. A monster then comes into the village and the Winx use their Enchantix powers to defeat it. When nightfall hits, the Winx have set up camp but are concerned for their missing Pixie friends. The monster returns and Aisha takes shelter with Piff who continues to have nightmares. The Winx battle the monster but Stella is swallowed by it. They find out all the pixies are also trapped inside the monster’s stomach and the Winx use convergence against the monster but it is useless. Aisha finds a Dream Eater Butterfly feeding on Piff's nightmares and invoking the nightmare to life. When she removes the butterfly, the monster disappears and the Winx reunite with the pixies. The pixies then take the Winx to the Tree of Life. Flora connects with the Tree of Life and locates the last fairy who resides in Gardenia. The pixies wanted to come along with the Winx, but they will not let them because it is too dangerous. The Winx then set out to find the last fairy. Major Events *Faragonda requests the Specialists' help in ensuring the Winx's safety but in secret. *Thanks to Tecna's observation, the Winx learn that the Wizards of the Black Circle are still looking for the Last Earth Fairy. Thus, Earth still has hope and has yet to fall into the wrong hands. *The Winx go to Pixie Village to ask the Tree of Life about the Last Earth Fairy's place of residency. **The Winx learn that the Last Fairy on Earth is in Bloom's adoptive hometown: Gardenia. Debuts *Miniaturized Bloom *Dream Eater Butterfly Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff **Ninfea *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Palladium *Villains **Wizards of the Black Circle ***Ogron (holographic projection) ***Duman (holographic projection) ***Gantlos (holographic projection) ***Anagan (holographic projection) *Earth Fairies **Morgana (holographic projection) **Aurora (holographic projection) **Diana (holographic projection) **The Last Earth Fairy (mentioned) Spells Used *Green Luxuriant Ivy - Used by Flora twice, both against the nightmare monster. *Ocean of Light - Used by Stella against the nightmare monster. *Sound Flame - Used by Bloom and Musa in a Convergence against the nightmare monster. *Magic Rainbow - Used by Stella against the nightmare monster. *Dragon Energy - Used by Bloom against the nightmare monster. *Electric Storm - Used by Tecna against the nightmare monster. *Liana's Chain - Used by Flora to hold the monster in order to get Stella out. *Convergence - Used by the Winx against the nightmare monster. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This marks the first time that Bloom miniaturizes herself in her Enchantix form. *In the Nickelodeon dub, this episode and the previous one are merged into the one hour Winx Club: The Power of Believix. *This episode marks the final appearance of the Winx's Season 2-3 civilian outfits. *This episode also marks the first appearance of the Winx's Season 4 civilian outfits. *This episode marks the last appearance of Tune until "Legendary Duel". *In "Welcome to Magix!", it was said that fairies on Earth disappeared centuries ago. This episode reveals that the Fairy Hunters were the reason for this. *Strangely, even though the Cinélume dub follows closely to the original, in this episode, and the ninth episode, Domino is referred to as Sparks. **Sparks was used in the 4Kids dub. *Throughout the episode, the Winx recount their previous years and countless adventures. Mistakes *Brandon's badge is magenta instead of green when he is making trumpet sounds. *When Stella entered the door, her upper wings clipped through it. *When Stella was being eaten by the monster, her skirt was completely pink when the sides of her skirt were meant to be orange. *There have been many mishaps with Tecna's appearance. **At certain points, her shorts were missing, a finger going through her handheld, her gloves are missing to even her wings getting cut off or decreasing in size. **Even in her Enchantix the back of her hair goes missing. **The outlining of Tecna's top changes colors, including the fabric with buttons on it. *Same thing with Flora's appearance. **Her necklace goes missing. **Or when she is casting a spell, part of her Enchantix goes missing and her hair goes behind her wings. *When Ninfea gestures towards the Tree of Life her gloves disappear. S4 E02 Tecna's missing shorts.png|Tecna's tights are missing. Ep401Mistake(3).png|Tecna's finger is not touch her device at all. Ep401Mistake(1).png|Brandon's badge is the wrong color. mistake 3 402.png|Tecna's back hair are missing in one of the scenes. Green luxurious ivy 402 3.png|A part of Flora's Enchantix outfit is missing. mistake 1 402.png|Stella's skirt is completely pink. Ep401Mistake(2).png|Ninfea is missing her gloves. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes